My First and My Last
by ranshinjuku
Summary: Sakura seorang mahasiswa yang trauma untuk berpacaran karena masa lalunya, dan Sasuke pemuda dingin yang tampan tapi sangat pemilih dalam mencari pacar. Dipertemukan dalam sebuah suratan takdir yang tak pernah mereka bayangkan. RnR pleasee!


Enjoy the Story!

'**My First and My Last'**

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Pairing : SasuSaku

Rated : T

Genre : Romance,Hurt/Comfort

Warning : Typo(s), Gaje, OOC, Cerita pasaran, Alur cepat dan sebagainya

.

.

.

'**Chapter 1 : Pertukaran'**

"Aihh.. hey, jidat!" panggil seorang gadis blonde dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Hahh? Ada apa dengan mu Ino? Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan sekali," balas gadis berambut bubble gum itu dengan muka yang agak panik. "Kau ini! Dari tadi aku memutar-mutari kampus hanya untuk mencari kau, jidat!" jawab gadis blonde yang dipanggil Ino itu dengan penuh amarah? Ino marah?

"Memang, ada apa sih sampai kau mencari-cari aku? Lagian kenapa gak bbm-in aja coba?" balas gadis bubble gum. "Sakura, aku itu punya pengumuman yang amat sangat penting untuk mu. Makanya aku mencari-carimu, dan apa kau lupa kalau bbm ku sedang off sekarang?" jelas Ino, dan yang di beri tahu hanya ber 'oh' ria di tempat. "Ayo!" Ino menarik tangan Sakura dengan paksa, "Hey hey, kita mau kemanaa!" teriak Sakura. "Ikut saja jidat!" balas Ino sambil tetap menarik tangan Sakura.

.

.

"Kita sampai!" teriak Ino yang menyadarkan Sakura dari lamunannya. "Mading?" respon Sakura kaget. "Hey, lihat ini," ucap Ino sambil menunjuk kearah pengumuman yang ia maksud. "Pertukaran mahasiswa Konoha dengan Tokyo University?" ucap Sakura kaget dengan apa yang di bacanya. "Hmhm.. kau ikut saja jidat, ini kan universitas idaman mu. Lumayan lah kalo kau berhasil lulus tes nya, kau bisa kuliah di sana sebulan penuh gratis," bujuk Ino.

"Gak ahh, Ino. Biaya ikut tes nya ini saja sangat mahal. Bisa-bisa aku harus menguras tabunganku, lebih baik ku selesaikan saja kuliah ku di sini. Lagi pula baru juga bulan kemarin kita ospek masa udah pecicilan ikut kayak gini sih?" balas Sakura. "justru bagus kan, kalo kau yang seorang junior bisa mengalahkan para senior, dan bagaimana kalau tesnya, gratis? Apa kau akan ikut?" Tanya Ino panjang lebar. "Mungkin iya," jawab Sakura singkat. "Kalau begitu, aku yang akan membayari mu tes ini! Dan kamu tidak boleh ada alasan malu dengan senior atau apalah, mengerti?" ucap Ino tegas. "I-ino, itu tid-" ucapan Sakura terpotong, "Kan kau yang bilang, kalau tes nya gratis kau akan ikut. Kau harus memegang perkataan mu nona Haruno, ingat kan?" potong Ino.

Dan Sakura hanya bisa pasrah, sebenarnya dia senang bisa ikut tes pertukaran pelajar itu. Tapi ia merasa tidak enak hati karena Ino, lagi-lagi harus membantunya. Sebenarnya, Sakura bukanlah anak yang terbilang sederhana. Ibunya adalah seorang dokter senior di rumah sakit Konoha, sementara ayahnya adalah pemimpin Haruno Cooperation, yang telah memiliki cabang dimana-mana.

Sakura bisa saja untuk meminta uang pada orang tuanya untuk tes pertukaran pelajar itu, tapi ia telah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk bersikap mandiri dan tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain. Bahkan untuk masuk universitas Konoha ini, Sakura berusaha untuk mendapatkan beasiswa sampai selesai kuliah disini, dan itu telah ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

***Keesokan Harinya**

"Selamat berjuang ya, Sakura! Jangan kecewakan aku loh," ucap Ino mencoba memeberi semangat. "Iyaiya, Ino. Kamu tidak akan kecewa akan hasilnya nanti!" ucap Sakura pasti. "Yasudah, sana masuk! Kalahkan orang-orang itu, Sakura!" Ino memberi semangat lagi yang dibalas senyuman oleh Sakura.

'Aku yakin kamu bisa Sakura, kalau kamu bisa menggeser seribu orang sewaktu ujian untuk mendapat beasiswa disini. Maka kau pasti bisa mengalahkan lima ratus orang disana, aku yakin itu!' inner Ino berucap pasti. Ino pun menunggu Sakura menyelesaikan tesnya.

Setelah 1 jam lebih menunggu, kelas yang di jadikan tempat tes itu pun terbuka. Ino menunggu sahabat merah mudanya keluar. "Bagaimana Saku? Apa tesnya sulit?" Tanya Ino tak sabaran sewaktu Sakura keluar kelas. "Pengumumannya besok, tesnya cukup sulit. Tapi aku yakin untuk semua jawabanku!" jelas Sakura. "Oke, besok kita kesini lagi," ucap Ino sambil berjalan bersama Sakura.

"Tapi, bukannya besok kau mau pergi bersama Sai?" Tanya Sakura. "Memang, tapi dia udah tahu kok, kalo besok aku mau pergi denganmu. Nih barusan ku bbm-in, dan dia jawab gak papa," jawab Ino senang. "Hmm.. yasudah, aku hanya tidak mau mengganggu waktu berdua kalian," jelas Sakura. "Tidak, kamu sama sekali tidak mengganggu Saku," jawab Ino lembut, yang dibalas senyuman manis oleh Sakura.

.

.

.

'Drrrt… drrrtt..' 'Drrrt.. drrttt..' "Hmm? Astaga, aku kesiangan! Ini INO! Halo Ino? Ooh ya sebentar, aku sedang siap-siap," ucap Sakura panik, saat ia menjawab telpon dari Ino.

"Ino, maaf ya aku telat! Semalam aku pulang larut," jelas Sakura. "Ckckck.. kau itu juga harus banyak istirahat Sakura. Jangan memforsil tubuhmu. Bukan salahmu, jangan minta maaf begitu lah," balas Ino santai sambil mengendarai mobil sport miliknya, menuju kampus mereka.

.

.

"Kita langsung ke mading yuk!" ajak Ino. "Ya," balas Sakura sambil ikut melangkah pergi menuju mading kampus. Sesampainya mereka disana, terlihat puluhan orang berkerumun di sekitar mading kampus. "Gimana kalo kita menyelusup masuk, yuk!" ucap Ino dengan ide gilanya itu. "Haha.. ayo!" dan Sakura menyetujuinya. Mereka menyempil kedalam kerumunan orang banyak itu, 'Duk' "Aww!" teriak salah seorang dari antara mereka. "Kau tidak apa-apa Saku?" Tanya Ino saat mereka telah sampai didalam kerumunan orang banyak itu. "Cuma kepentuk, ini doing kok," jawab Sakura santai sambil menunjuk mading kampus.

"Yasudah, ayo kita cek!" ajak Ino semangat. Mereka pun mencoba mencari nama Sakura di pengumuman kelulusan tes itu. "Dapat!" teriak mereka berbarengan, sambil mencari hasil tes nya. "LULLUUS!" teriak mereka berbarengan dengan semangat. "Kau, salah satu dari 5 perwakilan kita Sakura!" ucap Ino antusias. "Iya," Ucap Sakura yang sudah speechless dengan hasil tes itu.

Mereka pun, memutuskan untuk keluar dari kerumuna orang banyak itu. "Kau sudah siap untuk berkemas, nona Haruno?" Tanya Ino menggoda. "Iyaiya, tapi aku ke kantor dulu mengurus hal ini," balas Sakura. "Tidak perlu, sudah ada orang yang ku suruh untuk mengurusi hal ini, jadi kau tinggal bersiap-siap saja," sambung Ino santai. "Baiklah," ucap Sakura pasrah. Mereka pun berjalan keluar dari kampus menuju restaurant terdekat untuk mengisi perut mereka yang sudah keroncongan.

.

.

"Pertukaran pelajar? Di Tokyo?" Tanya seorang wanita baya pada anak perempuan sematawayangnya. "Iya, kaa-san. Boleh kan, kaa-san, tou-san?" Tanya sang anak meminta izin. "Tentu boleh nak, hmm.. bagaimana dengan perlengkapanmu untuk disananya? Apa sudah terbeli semua?" sang ayah memberi izin. "Masih ada beberapa lagi sih, nanti ku beli sendiri kok," jawab sang anak. "Kali ini, tidak ada yang boleh keluar dari tabungan mu, Sakura!" ucap sang ayah tegas.

"Hmm.. terus gimana?" Tanya sang anak yang bernama Sakura itu. "Selama ini, kamu sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan biaya sendiri. Sekarang giliran kami yang mengeluarkan biaya untuk mu, jangan kamu pakai uang tabungan mu lagi Sakura. Pergilah berbelanja bersama kaa-san, Sakura!" perintah sang kepala keluarga Haruno itu.

.

.

"Sudah semua kan, nak? Tidak ada lagi yang kurang? Kaa-san bantu mengemas barang-barang mu ya?" pinta sang ibu, ketika mereka telah selesai berbelanja. "Iya kaa-san," jawab Sakura. Sakura kini tengah mengecek barang-barang yang akan dibawanya besok dan membawa beberapa barang yang baru dibelinya tadi berasama kaa-san nya.

"Kamar ini akan sepi deh, ditinggal pergi sebulan lebih sama pemiliknya," ucap nyonya Haruno pada dirinya sendiri. "Cuma sebulan kok, kaa-san. Gak akan lama-lama, janji deh!" Sakura membalas perkataan sang kaa-san. "Hm, kaa-san tahu itu. Kaa-san hanya takut kalau kamu sampe punya pacar disana," goda sang ibu. "Apaansih, kaa-san? Aku tidak akan pacaran lagi, sampai aku benar-benar menemukan pemuda yang tepat, Kaa-san kan sudah tahu tentang itu.

"Iyaiya, maaf ya. Kaa-san gak akan bahas lagi deh. Yaudah, sekarang kamu istirahat. Kamu berangkat jam 5 pagi loh, Saku. Kaa-san keluar ya, selamat malam!" ucap sang ibu sambil berjalan keluar dari kamar sang puteri. "Iya, malam kaa-san!" balas Sakura.

.

.

.

***Waktu Dini Hari**

"Mandi sudah, koper sudah di mobil, tas sudah, hmm.. sudah semua kok," Sakura kembali mengecek barang-barang bawaannya. "Sudah semua, non?" Tanya seorang maid pada Sakura. "Sudah kok, tinggal tunggu kaa-san dan tou-san," balas Sakura sopan. "Sudah Saku? Kalau sudah kita jalan sekarang!"Tanya sang kepala Haruno. "Sudah kok, tou-san" balas Sakura. "Kita jalan ke bandara Konoha ya!" perintah sang Ibu pada supir.

Mobil alphard silver itu pun pergi meninggalkan kediaman keluarga Haruno menuju ke bandara Konoha.

Sesampainya di bandara, Sakura bisa melihat beberapa mahasiswa Konoha yang memakai baju bebas, dan tidak ada satu pun yang ia kenal dan yang lebih parahnya lagi, ia hanya berdua perempuan dalam rombongan itu. Di bandara, selain di antar oleh kedua orang tuannya, Ino juga ikut serta mengantar Sakura pergi. _"Penumpang pesawat Tokyo Airlines,tujuan Tokyo,diper silahkan memasuki ruang tunggu!" _ suara dari pengeras suara itu menggema cukup kencang di bandara.

"Baiklah, kaa-san, tou-san dan Ino. Aku pergi ya! Jaga diri kalian! Kita berhubungan via Skype ya!" ucap Sakura. "Iyaiya, aku akan menghubungimu. Pasti!" balas Ino. "Belajar yang serius nak, kejar cita-citamu! Kami akan selalu mendukungmu!" ucap sang ayah. "Oke, aku pergi dulu. Jaa!" ucap Sakura sambil menarik tas kopernya meninggalkan para pengantar di daerah bandara itu.

Tak berapa lama, pesawat pun lepas landas meninggalkan kota Konoha menuju Tokyo..

.

.

.

"Hari ini, kita mendapat tugas untuk menyambut para mahasiswa dari Konoha. Mereka merupakan mahasiswa yang terpilih untuk melaksanakan pertukaran mahasiswa selama satu bulan disini," jelas ketua Organisasi Mahasiswa Tokyo University. "Mereka ada berapa orang?" Tanya seorang pria bermata aquamarine. "Katanya ada 5 mahasiswa" jawab sang ketua dengan malas.

"Baiklah, kalian selain menyambut, kalian juga harus membimbing para mahasiswa baru itu untuk berkeliling daerah kampus kita ini," sambung ketua Organisasi Mahasiswa. "Tugas yang merepotkan, jam berapa mereka sampai di sini?" Tanya seorang gadis berkacamata. "Mungkin sekitar pukul 7 sudah sampa di Tokyo, paling jam 8 kurang sudah disini," jawab sang ketua. "Ini masih pukul 7, aku mau tidur sebentar," lapor seorang mahasiswa berambut seperti nanas. "Dasar pemalas!" ungkap sang ketua.

.

.

Setelah menunggu sekitar 30 menit, akhirnya terlihat sebuah bis memasuki area Tokyo University yang masih cukup sepi itu. "Akhirnya mereka sampai, cepat ke tempat kalian!" perintah sang ketua.

"Kita telah sampai di Tokyo University, kalian tinggalkan saja dulu koper kalian di bis. Nanti setelah selesai melihat-lihat daerah kampus kalian ini, kita akan langsung menuju ke apartemen kalian. Baiklah silahkan turun, dan bawa barang-barang yang kalian perlukan saja!" jelas sang pemandu perjalanan.

Para mahasiswa pun turun satu-persatu dan Sakura turun paling terakhir, "Mahasiswa semua? Gak ada mahasiswinya?" Tanya gadis berkacamata penasaran. "Baiklah, selamat datang semua di Tokyo! Saya akan memperkenalkan diri. Saya Temari, ketua Organisasi Mahasiswa disini" jelas sang ketua yang bernama Temari.

"Saya Karin," "Saya Naruto," "Saya Hinata," "Saya Kiba," "Saya Shikamaru," "Saya Sasuke" masing-masing anggota memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Baiklah sekarang kami akan, memperkenalkan kampus ini pada kalian semua! Kalian akan dibimbing oleh para senior ini!" jelas Temari. "Hey Teme, aku sekelompok denganmu ya!" rengek Naruto. "Hn," yang dibalas singkat oleh Sasuke. "Sasuke, kita bimbing yang cewek itu saja" ucap Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah Sakura. "Terserah kau," balas Sasuke pendek.

**To Be Continued**

**RnR jangan lupa!**


End file.
